Sanji's Birthday Package
by Devlinn Reiko
Summary: For Sanji's Birthday from March 2nd. Set of 5 pairings with 2 drabbles each. Yaoi. Pairings: ZoroxSanji, PauliexSanji, AcexSanji, GinxSanji, MihawkxSanji


**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters**

x.x This is what happens when you're sick all weekend and the computer is the only thing appealing to a have mushed brain. Being sick is why I didn't get this done for March 2nd when it was Sanji's birthday, but two days late is still good.

These originally were suppose to be short drabbles that took on minds of their own and turned out into this.

So Sanji's birthday present is that he gets love from 5 different people (not all at once though) These fics range from series to post-series and one or two bizarre pairings.

**Title: **Sanji's Birthday Package  
**Pairings:** ZoroxSanji, PauliexSanji, AcexSanji, GinxSanji, MihawkxSanji  
**Rating:** Mostly PG, PG-13 for the last one.

**These seem to get longer and longer as the pairings go down the list. . **

Happy Birthday Sanji!!

* * *

**ZoroxSanji**

_**Faith**_

The fight has been going on for a while but it did not interrupt the smooth rhythm composed of slashes and kicks. For every marine that fell with a slash from a blade, another one fell with a kick before either marine had a chance to sneak a hit upon the two. This pattern continued on throughout the fight before a wrong step broke apart the dance sending one back while a bullet pushed its way through the other's chest. Another step back and the injured body fell to the deck. The other figure eye's widened before a red glaze settled over them and that was all that could be remembered.

Hours later, they still were side by side as Zoro sat next to the infirmary bed that Sanji currently occupied. The blond had started to awaken with a groan and limited movement. He pushed himself to his elbows grunting at the numb pain that spread out around his chest. Turning his head to the side he saw that the swordsman was watching him with cryptic eyes. Sanji scoffed reaching for his jacket on the table shaking the fabric until his pack of cigarettes fell into his hands.

"Fucker. Don't scoff at me." Zoro grunted out and he crossed his arms over his chest. Sanji only lit a cigarette before lying back into the bed.

"You fucked it up. I have faith that if I watch your back you'll watch mine!" Zoro said stopping himself from speaking anymore. Sanji breathed out smoke before turning his head to look at Zoro.

"I was watching your back. You obviously didn't see that that bullet was on route with your head without the intention of making your face any more pleasant." Sanji replied keeping his gaze locked on the others. Zoro glared at the other before lifting a booted foot and nudging the cook's leg.

"Aho-cook."

"Faithful marimo."

* * *

_**Paper**_

The piece of paper was plain and crumpled. The bird that had delivered it looked like it had taken a hit or ten. Standing on the upper deck of the Baratie, he read the short and simple note that took up more paper than needed.

Folding the piece of paper he placed it in a breast pocket of his jacket, shoving a hand into his pants pocket while the other one went to the cigarette between his lips. Staring at the waters of All Blue he sighed shifting his weight to the other leg. Shaking his head he straightened himself.

"About time idiot." He muttered, turning around to start to prepare a fitting menu for the Baratie's most unappreciative returning resident.

* * *

**PauliexSanji**

_**Smoke**_

Urgh.

There was too much skin at this party. It seemed with the Straw Hats' victory everyone at this party was letting loose. Shaking his head Paulie clenched his cigar between his teeth, turning his head focusing on another view.

A few yards away the cook of the Straw Hats was busy away at the grills turning various meats. Despite the heat of the area the cook was in, he was still dressed in full clothing with only the lower part of his arms showing skin. Although…even that was getting hard to see as the smoke from the grill rose and surrounded the pale skin as they moved around the grill.

Paulie raised an eyebrow as the smoke continued to rise almost teasingly around the lithe form hiding much of his view. He wasn't about to complain. One of the few personalities that had caught his attention actually came with dignity.

"Nami-sannnn!! You look wonderful in that bathing suit!!" Paulie heard before looking up and seeing the cook all heart eyed over the orange haired woman that he thought wore the least amount of clothing out of them all. Rolling his eyes he compromised that the cook was still the most eye-catching person in his opinion. Smoke and all.

* * *

_**Rose**_

It was flattering on him. A lot better than that faded blue one he seemed to always be wearing. It made him, and dare he say it, more attractive.

Sanji leaned against the handle of the cart he had been pulling through the streets of Water 7. Chimney and Gonbe who had tagged along were currently chatting with one of the stall owners while Sanji waited for them.

Sighing he released a breath of smoke, his attention still on the blond who was barking orders to the others telling them where to go and what to do.

But back to what had originally caught Sanji's attention was the new black jacket that sported roses and chains on it. The cook had made a comment earlier about it, how the roses suited the jacket and the jacket suited him. From that point on Sanji noticed that no matter where he had seen the man he was always wearing that jacket nowadays.

* * *

**AcexSanji**

_**Warmth**_

The tingling feeling of something on his neck was enough to jostle the cook from sleep. His nose twitched and his eyes scrunched together before one slowly opened itself, vision blurry and adjusting.

Sanji's mind began to focus. His throat felt dry like cotton with the hint of alcohol on his tongue still. He had little to drink, but the particular variety had been a strong one; the kind that was hard to get unless you were a pirate with a captain with connections.

Speaking of which, said pirate had an arm wrapped and tucked around Sanji's waist while his head rested against his shoulder. Twisting his neck slightly to glance behind him, he could tell that the fire user had not changed positions since he fell asleep after their activities. Turning his head back around he placed it back down on the shared pillow.

The blond was still for a moment as he tried to establish his bearings. Looking around the shapes that were still cast in shadows, memory flashed as he recognized the dining area of the kitchen…matter of fact there was the kitchen table's leg in front of his face. Sighing he relaxed into the larger body behind him, only to tense as a warm trail of drool made its way down his shoulder. The freckled face man murmured something before tightening his grip around Sanji and curled even more over him. Sanji released an irritated breath.

The warm fucker was definitely getting a heated kick to his tanned face as soon as Sanji managed to untangle their legs…and maybe when the prospect of the heated body cooled down a bit as well.

* * *

_**Arrow**_

"Sanji…you're looking really good today." The curly brow of the cook twitched for the fiftieth time today. As much as he enjoyed Ace's company as the rest of the crew did, there was a certain degree to his presence that one could withstand.

Since dawn, the Whitebeard pirate had decided to keep company with the cook as he prepared breakfast for now two garbage disposals. He couldn't figure where the fire user perceived this notion of attraction. Well…maybe using Ace as a taste tester had sent the wrong message.

Messages that he was receiving in return that were cliché and downright corny.

"Sanji."

Sighing he turned his head to see what Ace wanted. There, lying on his side on the kitchen table with a fire arrow sticking through his chest, the fire user grinned at the cook.

"You put an arrow right through my heart!" Ace called out as he looked at the cook with a predatory grin.

Sanji sighed and gripped the handle of the pan he was washing and let it collide with the other's chest as the other fell on his back the wind knocked out of him.

"Sorry Ace, there was something on your chest. Looked dangerous."

* * *

**GinxSanji**

_**Monster**_

Staring back down at the cook as he held the pale neck in a hand as his other hand held the _ball-ended tonfa _that was ready to release; he realized what a monster he was.

This man below him had not given him a second look before he decided to give him food, another chance at life. He didn't cherish it beyond its worth before he went and threw it back at the other's face.

He didn't want to be a monster to this one. For once he wanted to appeal to him as a real person, one that could care and like others. Looking down he could see the one dark eye staring up at him without that look that everyone else gave him.

Lowering his head he didn't realize the tears that were running down his rugged face before landing around the golden halo, while a few strayed landing on the pale skin of the battered face below.

"What the hell..."

'_I…'_

"I…Don Krieg…I really…"

'_I'm not…'_

"I CAN'T KILL THIS MAN! DON KRIEG!"

'_I'M NOT A MONSTER!'_

* * *

_ **Returning**_

Two years. Two years since he had last seen this ship. It looked just as strong and tacky as it had back in East Blue. Through the pipeline were directions to this new ship on this new ocean, the one that Sanji had dreamed about. He was glad that the younger man had achieved his dream. It truly was fitting for someone with his will.

Taking a private boat, which was actually the one that Sanji had given to Gin and who couldn't bear to get rid of it, he made the solo trip to the Baratie in the new All Blue location. He wasn't sure what kind of welcome he would receive, but it wouldn't be the greatest. And he had been right. The moment he had stepped into the restaurant the brute Patty, who had been near the entrance had grabbed him by the neck, taking the firearm from him preventing a chance like last time.

"Oi, Patty, drop him." The owner's voice echoed behind him. Patty let go arguing about "ungrateful scum customers" before scampering back to the kitchen with a threat.

"I'll not have any fighting in my restaurant. I'd hope that the last time sent a good message." Zeff said crossing his arms as Gin shrank a bit.

"I understand." He replied leaving an empty silence of questions between them.

"Hm…the chibi-nasu isn't here right now if that's what you want to know." Zeff grumbled out.

"But I thought—"

"He's at the other restaurant or what he thinks is a restaurant. Hmph. He'll be here tomorrow. You can stay on your ship and wait for him." Zeff instructed giving Gin permission to eat here.

"I have money this time."

"Good. I don't think the others are going to cook any way other." Zeff scoffed out before walking away back to the kitchens barking at the other cooks to get their ugly faces back into the kitchen.

Night passed and Gin stayed nearby. Early morning came when a small ship docked with the Baratie. Gin watched as a small group of cooks got off while a number of them from the Baratie traded up. Looking out at the group, the black clothed figure stood out as he did two years ago.

Stepping on the deck of the Baratie, he stood in the cook's path who looked up with a look of surprise that was not unwelcome.

"Gin?" Sanji said staring back at the rugged man with a cigarette dangling between his lips.

"Sanji-san." The dark haired man replied calmly looking at the blond, who's hair, had grown a little and whose eye's has grown a bit calmer. Still dressed in his dark suits; still perfect. A small smirk made its way to Sanji's face.

"You're still alive." The cook commented as he came to stand in front of Gin. He surveyed the rugged look and dark circles under the tanned face that seemed to be permanent now.

"Yeah, thankfully."

"So I'm guessing even pirates are getting the message of how to get here?" Sanji asked knowing the answer.

Gin smiled. "Your captain is definitely one for making things known. We came across him back in the Grand Line. He was eager to send us—well me this way. I swear that kid's stomach is his mind."

Sanji laughed as he walked around Gin, who followed him into the Baratie happy to be welcomed by his friend.

"As long as it's that he'll keep me in business."

* * *

_**MihawkxSanji**_

_**Honour**_ (Thanks to tshapochi for giving me this idea)

"Hey I recognize you! You're that 'Black Leg Sanji' from the Straw Hats. Heard your captain is Pirate King now, and that Roronoa is the Greatest Swordsman now. Actually all your crew seems to be labeled for something except you. Haha. Is that what you're doing here little boy? Trying to find your place?"

The drunken thug bellowed up as he pushed the blond who was sitting at the bar smoking calmly. The golden head went forward into the wooden bar top, as a black leg shot up at an awkward angle, but managed to find its target in the man sending him across the bar into the nearest wall. Another man, a larger more brutish looking one stood up. He glared at the lithe blond standing at the bar with his head down and body tense.

"I'll not have a kid like you pushing my crew around. You crossed your boundaries hitting him like that you little fucker." The grizzly man said, his voice sounding like the growls and grunts of a bear.

"His fault for not having a clue. I do have an equal status with my crew. You should know that I happen to be the founder of All Blue." Sanji growled out, hands fisted in his pockets and his legs remained tense. The other pirate captain gave a deep laugh which was followed by the laughter and jeers of the rest of the crew.

"All Blue you say? Rohohahaha. Now there's a loony bin story if ever. You really are a dreamer kid. No wonder you're left here while the rest of your crew is trampling the world. Rohohahaha." The large man said his laughter settling as he sent a look over towards Sanji. He raised a brow, his large hand resting on his belt.

"Hm….although if you want to forget that dream, you're more then welcomed to accompany my crew aboard my ship. We have a job you'd fill out quite well." Sanji opened his mouth to retaliate, but another beat him to it.

"I'd hope that this position you 'gentlemen' offer is one of refined taste and utmost respect." A cultured voice echoed through the pub. The captain turned around ready to trash talk this interferer when he was met with piercing eyes that froze him in his spot. Sanji raised his head slightly at the entrance of the other figure, more than a little surprised.

There in one of the corners of the pub sat the ominous figure in very decorative, ornate, black-and-red clothing with his wide-brimmed hat decorated with a large plume, a long, black cloak, a cross pendant, and Kokoutou Yoru still attached to his back despite his sitting form. Rising gracefully from his seat he walked till he was three feet from the grizzly captain whose eyes and skin were beginning to quiver.

"H-hawke-eye M-m-mihawk." He spluttered out as a small smirk made its way across Mihawk's face the edges of his defined mustache arching at the end.

"You are an uncouth man to be making judgment on one's honour I daresay." Mihawk said calmly eyeing the man down with a glare.

The pirate captain swayed for a moment before he retook his stance. "Heh, That piece over there isn't yours. You have no need for him." The captain said. Mihawk turned his head slightly to glance back at Sanji who stepped back when he was caught by the swordsman's glance. Mihawk refocused back on the brute pirate.

"He's yours if you want. All you have to do is pass me." Mihawk said simply. The captain remained where he was not moving forward. A minute passed before Mihawk smirked.

"So none of you are willing to cross my path? A shame maybe, but a smart decision. It would be wise to respect someone's honour in the future. You'd really believe that Straw Hat Luffy would let his nakama wander without each of them fulfilling their dreams? Maybe you should take this issue up with him in person." Mihawk said before slowing turning around to face Sanji.

"I hope to be welcomed at your restaurant in the future, Black Leg." The swordsman said nodding at Sanji before exiting the pub as men scattered out of the way.

Sanji's eyes followed him out of the pub with small blush coating his pale cheeks thankfully covered by the long bangs of his hair.

* * *

_**Pulse**_(this one is a little shorter due to the one above and all its monstrosity although it's almost the same lenght and it's a slight continuation from the one above)

His pulse is strong and steady. It's actually what he expected it would be like. He can tell it's strong because even though the wrist of the swordsman is touching his bare back he can feel the pulsations. The more he thought about it everything the dark-haired man did was in pulses.

The way he arrived at the Baratie back in East Blue was a pulse. He appeared out of nowhere, following a current. The moments that followed were sequential and brief. It had only taken a few seconds for Don Krieg's ship to crumble.

The way Mihawk had defeated Zoro the first time sent everyone's heart racing.

Every time on the Grand Line, a certain pulsing in his blood and Zoro's as well made itself know, whenever his name graced their ears from other pirates and at port.

The next time they had met was in one of the final battles between Luffy and his goal. The enemies were a hell of a lot stronger, and it didn't help when the majority of them had some devil fruit or enhancement to make them stronger. Although Mihawk didn't really step in and fight, his presence was enough of a force to push some of the weaker 'pests' in his terms away. A relief of boredom in his opinion.

The third time they had met was under a promise; the life-altering match between Mihawk and Zoro. Sanji would've boasted at the speculator fight that it had been between two compensating swordsman, but the only part of the match he had witnessed was the finishing blow from Zoro.

The cook had unfortunately picked up an infection from days earlier and had been bedridden for days unaware of the tension that occupied the rest of his nakama as they sailed towards the place where the two would meet. While the rest of the crew was off the ship (almost forgetting about Sanji in the hype of the moment) the cook has woken feeling better and staggered around the ship with no luck in finding his crew. Worried that Nami-san and Robin-chan were in danger he went off ship before luck drew him to them as they watched the fight. It was a pulsing moment in the end.

Luffy's good heart would not let Mihawk's injuries go without notice and it had been a strange night for the cook and the demoted swordsman to share the infirmary with Chopper's insistence the virus Sanji had wasn't harmful at this stage. The reindeer had received a second glance from the swordsman before scampering off leaving the two in silence. Sanji wouldn't admit he was more than a little nervous, but his pulsing heart was awfully loud.

The next time they met had been when Mihawk had stepped in between a fight between a grizzly captain and Sanji. It was a surreal moment; one that came and went quickly. That moment had Sanji following the man out of the pub which quickly turned into the current situation. A situation that the blond was unsure how to proceed with.

His body tingled with heat as memories flashed in his mind. Every movement and thrust from the swordsman was a pulsing action, strong and knowing. There was a roughness and less than sincerity to each movement, but they were one's that came from a man that was certain in every decision he made. The one's that made Sanji's body ache in the right way.

Raising his head slightly off the inn's provided pillow he peered at the sleeping swordsman who looked as he was only resting with his eyes closed. His face did not lose that tension or stoic look, and he looked ready for any moment. Old faded scars (and the new ones from Zoro) littered the man's arms, which were surprisingly not as large as the younger green-haired man's. They were what held the most scars. Every one a lesson for the swordsman Sanji guessed.

Swordsmen and their pride. Sighing he figured these pulses were what drove such man to power.

* * *

So that's it. Hopefully this gets a better reception than it did at LJ.

Please Review!

DevlinnReiko


End file.
